School of Mystery
by AceroxMC
Summary: When a 16 year old girl moves into a boarding school will her life ever be the same again? Will she meet someone whom until now she thought was fictional? find out...
1. Chapter 1

School of Mysterys

It is my first day here,it is a boarding school with at least 500 other people here not counting staff. I stepped up to the doors draging my bag behind me. It had the esenchals in it,a coat,a hair brush,clothes,stuff like that. I opened the door and emedietly regreted it,all you could hear in this part of the hall was teens screaming and shouting about stuff that you couldn't make out even if you tried. I ran to the stairs and slammed into a boy. He had short blond hair,bright blue eyes,a green t-shirt and blue sweat pants. I stood up and apologized then ran down the hall twords my room,room 13. I opened the door and found the room decorated to exactly how i wanted it to be. Light grey wall paper,bright red carpet,a single bed with sky blue sheets and a bathroom attached. "I'm gonna like it here." I said as I unpacked

I heard a knock at the door and walked over to it,opened it and found a girl,around my age,bright red hair that fell over her almost neon green eyes,thick black glasses and a lot of freckles,she seamed to be the bright and colorful type as she was wearing a bright pink medium length shirt,bright yellow skirt with white tights underneath. "I'm Lyra!" She seamed really excided. "Ace." I said calmly and let her come in. "Nice room!" She said. "Uh,thanks...you wanna hang out for a while?" I sat on the bed and looked out the window. "Sure." She said and sat next to me. "So,what brings you here?" She asked after a long silence. "My parents tought it would be good to "meet more kids my own age and stop being cooped up in my bedroom all day",I really don't care if i was in my room all the time really." I said and looked at the clouds. "Why is that?" Man,she really is curious. "Because,everyone at school calls me weird or crazy,i'm not crazy. I will admit to the weird thing,nbut i'm not crazy!" I shot up when i heard something slam into the door. Lyra beet me to the door and opened it to reveil the boy again. "Who are you?" She asked. "Ben,thats Connor." He pointed to a boy with pale skin,light brown hair and bright blue eyes silamer to Ben's. "Why are you spying on us?" I asked. "I wasen't spying!" He shouted,he seamed to have a short fuse but so did I so I didn't mind. "Ok then,what were you doing?" Lyra asked as she let the boys in. "I was listening!" Ben shouted. "Stop shouting!" I demanded and sat on the window sill. A very loud siren started to go off making us all just,i nearly fell out the window but Ben caught me. "What is that!?" Connor acreamed while putting his hands over his ears. "No idea,why don't we go check it out!?" I screamed and ran out the door,the people in the other rooms seamed to have the same idea because the hall was filled up with teenagers. Our group stayed close together and we made our way down the hall. I saw a bunch of teachers running to the kitchen where a very bright red-orange glow was visable. A fire had started...

Clifhanger? I think so! This is the replacement story for The CreepyPastas,again sorry about that,i still hope you like this story. Stay tuned for frequent updates...have fun until then my Rockers! -poofs away in a cloud of ender particals- 


	2. Chapter 2

Happenings

The teachers told us to stay away from the kitchen even though the fire had been put out at least an hour ago so we just went back to our rooms and did diffrent things. I got out my laptop and started browsing the internet and youtube. After looking around for a while I found a video,it was marked "Talking to BEN on Cleverbot". I of corse got curious and clicked it. Cleverbot is a website where people talk to an A.I. After finishing the video I descided to do further reserch about this "BEN". So i went to CreepyPasta website and looked it up.

After my reserch i got really tired so i closed up my laptop and drifted off to sleep.

-Next day-

I woke up to a loud pounding at the door. I got up and opened to door to see Ben looking frantic. "Ben,what time is it?" I already know the answer but I wanted to make sure he did to. "Four in the morning,it's important!" He was very frantic,I let him in and sat on my bed,he sat next to me. "Whats wrong,Ben?" I was very tired still but I was curious. "Nothing,I just wanted to annoy you." He said and ran out of the room. I said nothing,it was to early and I was to tired. I sat back in bed and fell asleep.

I woke up again to hear Lyra screaming in the middle of my room. "Lyra,Why are you screaming?!" I got out of bed and walked to her. "Because,it's feildtrp day!" She screamed again. "But it's only the second day of school and we haven't learned anything yet!" I was very confused at this point. "Don't know,but it's awsome!" And with that she left the room. I took a shower and changed then walked down the hall and out the front door to the bus.

Not much happened on the bus but a lot of loud screaming and chating,it was very annoying and somehow I fell asleep durring all the commotion.

I had writers block so it may not be as good a chapter,it's more of a filler chapter anyways,i couldn't think of anything to happen so yeah...bye! 


End file.
